


DAY 10 - Double-dicking

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Naruto had a surprise for his boyfriend. They both loved to experiment in bed, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure if Sasuke would agree to his new idea, but he knew it was worth to try.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206
Collections: MiCha, Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 10 - Double-dicking

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr - eleonoraw

Naruto had a surprise for his boyfriend. They both loved to experiment in bed, and because of that they were never bored.

Naruto wondered how it been possible that he hadn't come up with the idea a long time ago. He used his clones only in battles. 

'Why? In the bed they can also be useful - a lot,' he realized.

He wasn't one hundred percent sure if Sasuke would agree to that, but he knew it was worth to try.

He came home from training and Sasuke was waiting for him with served dinner.

"Hello, love." He approached him and kissed him on the lips. "What we have today for dinner?"

"Okonomiyaki" was his boyfriend's answer.

"Mmmm... it smells delicious. I'm so hungry."

"Then go wash your hands, and we can start eating."

Naruto went quickly to wash his hands, and came back and sat down at the table. When they finished their meal, Naruto went to take a shower. But before he leaved the room, he said to Sasuke: "I have a surprise for you today. I just hope you will like it." He grinned and headed to the bathroom.

Sasuke just looked at him questioningly, and started to clean the table.  
...

After a few minutes, the blonde man walked into the bedroom, naked. Sasuke was waiting for him on the bed, lying, with his legs bent, as he fingered his hole with finger from his right hand, and stroked his member with the other. 

Sasuke noticed that Naruto had entered the room and he looked in his direction. He saw his boyfriend's naked and tanned body, in some places still wet from the water. His hair was still damp and streaked on his head. He had a wide smile on his face that revealed his beautiful white teeth. And those blue eyes were glowing with some special spark. Then his eyes landed on Naruto's cock, which stood excited in full attention. Sasuke moaned and pushed his finger deeper in his hole. Excitement washed through his body, and it ended in his hard cock, which release a few drops of precum. He arched his back and groan escaped his lips. Then he removed his finger and waited anxiously for Naruto to come closer.

"I see you're already slowly preparing... I bet you're growing impatient." Naruto approached the bed, still smiling.

"Yes... you said you had a surprise for me. So I want to be well-prepared."

"Perfect. Because for what comes next, you really need to be prepared properly. But I'll help you with that, don't worry." Naruto climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between Sasuke's leg. He grabbed his ass and lifted it to take better access to his hole. He bent a little lower and started to lick it with his experienced tongue. Sasuke gasped and started to moan loudly. He always loved when Naruto was doing this to him.

Wet and warm tongue was feeling good in his hole, and Sasuke was so excited that he thought he will come only from those movements. The blonde fucked him with his tongue for a while. Then he stopped and went a little higher to give some attention to Sasuke's member and balls. As he licked and sucked, he put a lube on his fingers and started to prepare him.

When Sasuke was well prepared, Naruto did a hand-sign and uttered familiar phrase: "kage bunshin no jutsu". It sounded odd in that situation, but Sasuke didn't care much. At that moment Naruto's clone appeared - naked.

'Two Narutos... oh God...' Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth slightly parted. He knew immediately what kind of surprise Naruto planned for him. And he felt even more excited.

"I see you're a bit surprised." Naruto smiled again. "Do you like the idea? I believe you already know what's coming next."

Then Sasuke's surprised look turned into a knowing one, and a playful smirk appeared on his lips. He licked his lips and came closer.

"Hmmm, I love the idea." 

"Okay, if at some point you start to feel uncomfortable, just tell me."

"OK, but I doubt."

"Good, now come here."

Naruto began to kiss him passionately on the lips and his clone approached Sasuke from behind and started to place wet kisses on his shoulders and back. Sasuke was trembling with excitement. Until now, he had never had the opportunity to feel two lips kissing him at the same time. And touches with two pairs of hands across his bare skin. He had goosebumps all over his skin.

Naruto's clone began to play with his hard nipples as he licked his neck. Naruto still kissed his lips, which were already swollen from harsh kissing. He had his hands on Sasuke's buttocks and massaged his ass, at first slightly and slowly and then he intensified his squeeze as Sasuke moaned into his mouth. Their hard erections rubbed against each other and the erection of Naruto's clone rubbed against Sasuke's butt while Naruto massaged it.

Then Naruto took both of their erections in his hand and started pumping them together. His clone came closer to their groins, bent his head between them and started to put both of them together in his mouth as much as he could fit into. The spit leaked from his mouth intensely, making him easier to move. They both enjoyed the treatment and groaned loudly. They held on to each other, so they wouldn't fall, and soon they were very close to the climax, but Naruto stopped the act.

"Sasuke, come here..." Naruto lay on his back and pulled Sasuke close to him, "...ride my cock."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, he immediately lowered himself and sat on Naruto's hard cock and began to take it deeper and deeper into his hole. He groaned and trembled, then slowly began to ride him. Soon it turned to wild fuck.

Naruto's clone approached him from behind to join them. Naruto pulled Sasuke into the kiss and as he bent down, the clone began to penetrate his way into his hole. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's butt and spread it to give the clone easier access. Little by little, and soon they both penetrated his hole together.

The feeling was intense and at first they moved slowly. Sasuke moaned loudly and was sweating. Naruto and his clone were sweating too, and gasping loudly as they pumped into Sasuke.

"N-Naruto... faster..." Sasuke said in a shaky voice after a few minutes, and dipped his hands into the sheets.

"Sasuke, I don't think I heard that 'magic' word..."

Sasuke groaned in frustration, but spoke loud enough, "P-please, Naruto... aaahhhh... fuck m-me faster, oooohhhh."

"That's more like it." Naruto grinned and they both started to penetrate him faster and faster.

Sasuke started to scream in pleasure from the intensity of the double-dicking. They were rubbing his prostate and his orgasm was fast approaching.

A few more thrusts, and Sasuke reached an intense orgasm. He screamed with pleasure and his whole body shrivel with an intense feeling of pleasure. Naruto and his clone immediately followed, they both filled him with their warm seed. 

When the intensity of the orgasm subsided, Naruto and his clone withdrew out of Sasuke's hole. Naruto stayed lying on the bed and Sasuke was on top of him. Cum was leaking from his butt, but he didn't care much. They were spent, and didn't even have the strength to move. Naruto released his clone with single 'pufff' and that one disappeared in a second. Only the two of them remained hugged in the bed.

"And... how it was?" Naruto asked after a brief pause.

"Great, it felt extremely good." Sasuke replied and stroked Naruto's strands of hair.

"Then we can do it again with more clones..."

Sasuke lifted his head, and looked at him, surprised. Naruto smirked as Sasuke's face turned red.


End file.
